This invention relates generally to transformers in inductors, and in particularly to matrix transformers and inductors.
The art of transformers and inductors of monolithic construction is well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,357 "Flat Matrix Transformers" teaches the art of matrix transformers and inductors. A matrix transformer is made of a PluralitY of interdependent magnetic circuits, arranged in matrix, between and among which electrical conductors are interwired, the whole cooperating to behave as a transformer. The matrix transformer has several advantageous features, among them compact size, good heat dissipation and high current capability. A matrix transformer can be very flat indeed, nearly planar, and can be built using printed circuit board techniques. A matrix transformer can insure current sharing between parallel power sources, and/or between parallel loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,606 "High Frequency Matrix Transformer", issued July 4, 1989, teaches an embodiment of a matrix transformer having features which are advantageous for operation at high frequencies.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/220,532 "Transformer having Symmetrical Push-Pull Windings", filed July 18, 1988, teaches an embodiment of transformers having symmetrical push-pull windings, and in particular, teaches an embodiment of the matrix transformer having symmetrical push-pull windings.